Nothing But
by AKiraSekai
Summary: Ser o braço direito não significava que ele estaria "com" Tsuna, e sim "ao lado" dele. ::Oneshot:: ::8027:: ::5927 one-sided:: ::Yaoi::


**Avisos: **8027. Yamamoto e Tsuna. Quem não gosta, não precisa ler. Sério, poupem-me do "mimimi 8059". Narrado em terceira pessoa, mas do ponto de vista do Gokudera. 5927 one-sided.**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertence à Akira Amano. Sawada Tsunayoshi pertence a mim — pelo menos nos meus sonhos.  
>Essa história não foi criada com fins lucrativos.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>NOTHING BUT<span>**

* * *

><p>— Hm... Gokudera...?<p>

Hayato ergueu os olhos do sanduíche que estava comendo, fixando-os no Guardião da Chuva com um olhar que demonstrava claramente como ele não estava satisfeito em ouvir sua voz.

— O que você quer?

Yamamoto sorriu, sem sentir-se intimidado. Já conhecia Gokudera bem demais para saber que aquela era uma reação normal dele.

— Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

Gokudera arqueou uma sobrancelha, ainda fazendo questão de demonstrar com o olhar como desprezava a simples ideia de conversar com o outro Guardião.

— Não tenho o dia todo para perder com você. Pergunte.

— Você gosta do Tsuna? — Yamamoto foi direto, aproveitando a abertura.

Bem mais direto do que devia, na realidade.

Hayato praticamente petrificou no lugar, imaginando como diabos aquele imbecil tinha descoberto. Tudo bem, sua devoção exagerada às vezes deixava meio óbvio, mas alguém que não se apega a detalhes podia muito bem pensar que era apenas devoção e nada mais. Não _era_ para ninguém sequer desconfiar que por trás daqueles milhares de "Jyuudaime"s cheios de adoração havia um chamado desesperado de um Guardião perdidamente apaixonado por seu Chefe.

— O que você está me perguntando, imbecil? — rosnou, disposto a sair da área de risco. — É claro que eu gosto do Jyuudaime! Ele é o Jyuudaime, afinal!

Talvez não fosse a escolha mais inteligente. É claro que Gokudera tinha percebido qual era o _real_ significado daquela pergunta e qual era o _real_ sentido do "gostar" ao qual Yamamoto se referia, mas jamais admitiria seus sentimentos na frente de outra pessoa antes de fazê-lo diante do próprio Tsuna.

A resposta claramente não foi satisfatória, porque o sorriso — imbecil, diga-se de passagem, na visão de Gokudera — sumiu do rosto do Guardião da Chuva. Ele intensificou seu olhar sobre Hayato antes de voltar a falar.

— Não foi isso que eu perguntei, Gokudera, você sabe.

Ele podia simplesmente ignorar a pergunta, levantar-se e ir atrás do seu Chefe — que, no momento, estava sofrendo uma detenção na sala de aula por não saber responder uma questão de matemática —, mas havia alguma coisa naquela seriedade toda que o incomodava verdadeiramente. Assim como havia uma grande parte da sua mente que ainda se recusava a admitir seus sentimentos em voz alta — principalmente para um idiota como Yamamoto.

— Tsc. Por que está me perguntando isso, idiota? E ainda se aproveita do momento em que o Jyuudaime não está com a gente. — reprovou, embalando o resto do sanduíche e levantando-se, disposto a abandonar o local. — Vou atrás do Jyuudaime, não tenho tempo para perder com você.

Yamamoto observou apreensivo quando Gokudera começou a se afastar. Tinha imaginado que seria difícil falar sobre isso com ele, mas não imaginou que teria que apelar. Só lhe restava uma chance para ter sua atenção total, e era o único plano que Yamamoto não queria usar. Respirando fundo, decidiu ser direto mais uma vez.

— Estou pensando em me declarar para o Tsuna, Gokudera. — e assistiu, ainda mais apreensivo, o outro parar de caminhar no mesmo instante.

As palavras tiveram sobre Gokudera um efeito semelhante ao de um soco no meio da cara e um chute no estômago, juntos. Trincou os dentes, o ódio por Yamamoto atingindo proporções absurdas, e girou nos calcanhares lentamente, até estar de frente para ele mais uma vez.

— Como é...?

Seu ódio aumentou ainda mais ao constatar que o sorriso idiota havia retornado ao rosto de Yamamoto, mesmo que seus olhos ainda demonstrassem uma preocupação genuína — que, naquele momento, só serviu para fazer Gokudera sentir vontade de saltar em seu pescoço.

— Isso que você escutou. Quero me declarar. — confirmou, levantando-se também. — Por isso a pergunta. Eu jamais faria algo assim se você sentisse o mesmo.

Hayato teve que unir todas as forças que havia conseguido até então para não obrigar Yamamoto a comer meia dúzia de dinamites acesas só para vê-lo _explodir_ bem na sua frente. Porque, sim, ele sentia o mesmo por Tsuna. A devoção cega e exagerada pelo seu Chefe não era apenas devoção, era amor. Pura e simplesmente amor. Não pelo Jyuudaime, não pelo Vongola Décimo, mas por Sawada Tsunayoshi.

— Isso quer dizer que você...? — arriscou, mesmo sabendo que a resposta provavelmente doeria.

— Gosto do Tsuna? Sim. — o sorriso nos lábios de Takeshi pareceu aumentar, como se confessar isso lhe trouxesse uma felicidade imensa. — Eu estava preocupado, porque achei que você sentia o mesmo. Quero dizer... toda essa sua devoção e tudo o mais...

Foi pelo sentimento que nutria por Tsuna que Gokudera sentiu-se extremamente tentado a confessar que também gostava dele, só para frustrar os planos de Yamamoto. Mas se fizesse isso, talvez estivesse acabando com a chance de Tsuna ser feliz ao lado de alguém, não? Gokudera jamais se perdoaria se colocasse a felicidade do seu Chefe em risco por seus próprios desejos egoístas.

Pigarreou, limpando a garganta, tentando parecer o menos abalado possível com toda essa situação, e arriscou uma nova pergunta.

— E o Jyuudaime... gosta de você...?

Dessa vez, o sorriso aumentou _tanto_ no rosto de Yamamoto que a vontade de explodi-lo cresceu em Gokudera na mesma proporção.

— Sinceramente? — e parou, fazendo todo um clima desnecessário de suspense que quase fez o Guardião da Tempestade voar em seu pescoço pra valer. — Eu não sei. Mas nunca vou descobrir se não tentar, não é mesmo? — depois, diminuindo o sorriso ao ponto de torná-lo algo extremamente terno, Yamamoto completou. — Eu realmente quero estar com ele.

E foi aquele sorriso, junto daquelas palavras, que desarmou Gokudera completamente. Um sorriso tão cheio de emoções e sentimentos que, por um momento, Hayato se sentiu diminuído e excluído, como se seus próprios sentimentos fossem insignificantes. Mas não eram. Ele amava Tsuna com todas as forças que possuía. Queria cuidar do seu Jyuudaime com tudo que tinha, com tudo que um dia poderia chegar a ter. Queria-o bem, queria-o feliz. Sempre desejou que, um dia, fosse ao seu lado, mas Yamamoto tinha jogado os dados antes, e Gokudera não podia mais impedir que eles rolassem.

— Entendo... — murmurou, por fim. — Tudo bem, vá em frente.

Yamamoto notou a falta de emoção na voz do outro Guardião e imediatamente varreu novamente o sorriso do rosto, tentando facilitar a resolução do problema.

— Tem certeza? _Mesmo_? Não vou avançar se isso for te deixar mal.

Era sua última chance. Podia simplesmente se confessar agora, diante de Yamamoto, e acabar com tudo por ali, enquanto Tsuna ainda não sabia de nada. Ergueu os olhos na direção do Guardião da Chuva, decidido, e estreitou-os perigosamente, retirando uma dinamite das roupas.

— Se você _ousar_ machucá-lo, idiota, tenha certeza que eu vou te fazer comer dinamites acesas até teu cérebro explodir. — ameaçou, aproximando perigosamente a dinamite do rosto de Yamamoto. — _E eu não estou brincando._

Entendendo como uma aprovação da parte de Gokudera, Takeshi não tentou mais reprimir o sorriso que voltou com força total ao seu rosto. Ele também gostava de Tsuna, muito mais do que achou que algum dia poderia gostar, e estava confiante de que poderia fazê-lo feliz se o garoto lhe desse uma chance.

— Não se preocupe, eu mesmo as comerei se isso acontecer.

—

Gokudera considerava-se uma pessoa forte. Tudo bem, era emocionalmente instável e digno das armas que usava — um deslize poderia ser fatal para fazer sua personalidade complicada explodir —, mas, ainda assim, considerava-se forte. Em todos os momentos de sua vida em que teve um objetivo claro em mente, Hayato fixou-se nele e concentrou-se unicamente em alcançá-lo, fazendo de tudo que estava ao seu alcance. Considerava-se forte por isso.

Mas sua força era completamente inútil quando seu olhar caía sobre as mãos unidas, ou quando seus olhos sempre atentos _nele_ captavam um daqueles sorrisos radiantes. Sorrisos que antes eram dirigidos à Kyoko Sasagawa e, agora, eram dirigidos a Takeshi Yamamoto.

Porque o idiota do baseball tinha conseguido. Gokudera não sabia — e nem queria saber — como exatamente tinha acontecido, mas foi impossível segurar a sensação horrível que lhe subiu pela garganta quando, naquele dia, deixou que Yamamoto acompanhasse Tsuna até a casa do garoto. Sentiu-se perdido no exato momento em que se separou deles, como se estivessem arrancando a coisa mais importante de toda a sua vida. Observando escondido enquanto eles se afastavam, Hayato soube que aquela era a última vez que poderia chamar o Jyuudaime de _seu_, mesmo em pensamentos. O caminho para sua própria casa nunca pareceu tão longo.

Soube no dia seguinte, pelos próprios lábios sorridentes do Guardião da Chuva, que os sentimentos de Yamamoto eram correspondidos. Tsuna não só o amava também, como aceitara iniciar uma relação secreta com ele.

— _Nós confiamos em você, Gokudera! Achamos que deveria saber!_

Hayato não teve coragem de dizer para Yamamoto que a última coisa que ele queria — e precisava — era que o tivessem informado disso. Pelo contrário, apenas sorriu e parabenizou-os, como se cada palavra pronunciada não fosse um desafio.

Porque Tsuna estava feliz, não estava? Nada no mundo era mais importante para Gokudera do que a felicidade do Jyuudaime.

—

Gokudera considerava-se uma pessoa forte. Forte o suficiente para lidar com seus próprios problemas sem incomodar outras pessoas e para superar seus próprios obstáculos. Vinha fazendo isso com certa frequência desde que era criança.

Mas, sinceramente, faltar uma aula de matemática e esconder-se no terraço do colégio só para não ver os dois pombinhos trocando bilhetinhos apaixonados não era, de maneira nenhuma, uma demonstração de sua força. Era em momentos como aquele — largado num canto qualquer do terraço e com os olhos fixos no _céu_ azul — que Gokudera percebia que era muito mais vulnerável a Tsuna do que achou que realmente era.

Suspirou, inconformado com suas próprias fraquezas, e rolou o corpo até deitar de lado no chão frio...

— _Ciaossu_, Gokudera.

... Para depois sentar-se num salto e quase voar para o outro lado do terraço. Reborn qualquer dia mataria alguém com um ataque cardíaco.

— Reborn-san!

O Arcobaleno sorriu e adiantou-se até estar novamente próximo do Guardião da Tempestade.

— Fugindo?

Foi apenas uma pergunta. Uma só palavra que derrubou sobre Gokudera um peso extremamente enorme e impossível de ser ignorado. Ele não iria se admirar se, naquele momento, houvesse um enorme "covarde" escrito em letras garrafais em sua testa.

— Algo assim. — foi a resposta simples.

Porque com Reborn não dava para comprar briga. Se fosse qualquer outro, estaria sendo jogado do terraço com uma chuva de dinamites logo atrás.

— Entendo. Não pensa em fazer nada a respeito?

Hayato sempre soube que Reborn tinha um prazer mórbido em colocar lenha na fogueira até que o fogo estivesse tão alto que beirasse o descontrolado, mas jamais imaginou que o Arcobaleno iria se aproveitar de uma situação tão... delicada. Para Gokudera, pelo menos.

Infelizmente, nunca é tarde para se surpreender com algumas coisas.

— O que eu poderia fazer?

— Interferir de alguma forma. Afinal, _vale tudo no amor e na guerra._

Gokudera fez questão de ignorar o sorriso que dançou nos lábios de Reborn quando essas palavras foram pronunciadas.

— Não vou interferir. — respondeu, encolhendo os ombros como se não desse muita importância ao assunto.

— Você não gosta dele? — rebateu Reborn, tão rapidamente que Gokudera se perguntou se ele não havia lido sua mente antes mesmo de pronunciar a resposta.

Hayato hesitou. Ainda tinha aquele desejo impossível de confessar seus sentimentos para Tsuna antes de fazê-lo para qualquer outra pessoa, mas estava sentado num terraço, faltando uma aula pra não ver um casal produzindo açúcar e não havia explodido alguém que praticamente lhe jogou um "covarde" na cara. Estava abrindo muitas exceções naquele dia, mais uma não faria diferença.

— Gosto. E é por isso mesmo que não vou interferir.

— Se gosta dele, deveria lutar.

— Não tente me corromper. — foi a resposta rápida do Guardião da Tempestade. — O que eu sinto pelo Jyuudaime é amor, não uma paixão possessiva. Não me importa quem vai fazê-lo feliz, desde que ele possa continuar sorrindo como sempre fez.

— Mesmo que os sorrisos de Tsuna não sejam para você?

A pergunta poderia ter uma dose gritante de maldade, mas Gokudera percebeu que Reborn não perguntara com essa intenção. Mesmo que machucasse ter a verdade jogada na cara de forma tão direta, tudo que Gokudera fez foi abrir um sorriso.

— Não me importa para quem o Jyuudaime dirige seus sorrisos. A única coisa que me importa é vê-lo sorrir.

Foi suficiente para Reborn. O Arcobaleno sorriu, satisfeito, os olhos fixos no Guardião da Tempestade.

— Nós não erramos em te escolher. — concluiu, fazendo Gokudera sentir-se verdadeiramente honrado por aquelas palavras.

— É claro que não! — e ficou de pé com um salto, os ânimos quase completamente renovados. — Eu sou o braço direito do Jyuudaime! Não estar "com" ele não significa que eu não vou estar "ao lado" dele para tudo que ele precisar, garantindo que ele seja feliz! — e, reduzindo seu próprio entusiasmo, ergueu a mão em direção ao céu, fixando os olhos no Anel da Tempestade que enfeitava seu dedo. — Afinal de contas... é o sorriso da pessoa que eu amo que eu quero proteger.

O sorriso de Reborn mostrava traços de orgulho quando ele permitiu-se ficar observando Gokudera. Eles definitivamente não tinham errado.

Afinal, depois da tempestade sempre vem a calmaria.

* * *

><p><em>Iniciada: 2406/2011  
>Finalizada: 0107/2011_

**N/A:**

Eu também não faço ideia do que foi isso. Sou uma doente mental por 5927 e traí meu casal favorito estreando no fandom com uma... 8027. Tudo bem que está carregada de um 5927 one-sided, mas continua sendo mais 8027 do que 5927 e... Enfim, que seja. Eu também gosto de Yamamoto e Tsuna, e queria dar uma força pra eles.

Anyway, poupem-me dos comentários maldosos em relação ao casal, sim? Se não gosta, apenas procure respeitar.  
>Para aqueles que estão sempre abertos a novas experiências, eu ficaria muito feliz com uma review.<p>

Ah, é. O título vem da música de mesmo nome, por Skin, que eu achei randomicamente num AMV vagando pela comunidade 5927 do LJ. Mantive o título da música porque _"Please ignore the particular way I smile/Take no notice of the blood on the lip I bite/I am still your friend"_ e _"But she's so perfect for you"_ são as duas partes que me inspiraram pra escrever isso aqui.


End file.
